Something more
by Platinum-Daylight
Summary: They both knew there was something more to what they yearned for. Zero x Dawn Zero/Dawn Hikari x Zero Hikari/Zero


**I'm sorry for confusing pov's x.x I will never do that again!**

After a day of training, Dawn slides in her bed, paralyzed. She was mainly exausted from forcing laughter and faking smiles. She's tired of dwelling on something that happened years ago, but she just can't get this man off her mind. That man happened to be Zero. The guy who wanted Giratina's power as his own.

Dawn sighed, "I can't remember when, I didn't live through this disguise" she grumbled turning her head to the side on her pillow.

It's crazy, Dawn would admit. Though how can you not pity a man like Zero? Now that Dawn, Ash, and Brock had put him in his place she often wonders what has become of him.

Why did she suddenly start worrying about Zero? To tell you the truth, it wasn't all that sudden nor out of the blue. Ever since the three saved Giratina from Zero almost taking its full power, Dawn constantly replayed all of Zero's actions in her mind. She did this because he caught her attention, she hoped the best for him.

_**Meanwhile, in a parallel dimention.**_

After Zero's plans had been shattered he quickly got over them. He saw that since it didn't work. He simply shouldn't try again. Zero still lived in Giratina's world though, it no longer had Giratina in it for some reason.

Zero stood in the glittery wind that blew through his white hair, thinking back at everything. He too, could not stop going back to those years. Those _wasted_ years that he planned, plotting, destroying, _going mad_. His memory specificly went back to three people who medled with his plans.

One of them was a beautiful young girl with dark blue hair who wore a black blouse sewed on a pink skirt with pink boots. She yelled at him about how he shouldn't be doing this, she even had the nerve to call him crazy. Sadly, she was right. But now, it's to late to see that.

"The words you said to me, they couldn't set me free" Zero said in a whisper, "I'm stuck here in this life I didn't ask for"

He frowned, going back to his shuttle Zero decided to find himself instead of power.

_There must be something more, _He thought flying through the parallel world.

_**The next morning in Sinnoh**_

"Time to put on my mask" Dawn rolled her eyes faking a smile through the mirror, she forced a chuckle, "Its so selfish of them" she says referring to Ash and Brock, "They want me to fake happiness so that they won't have to hear it from me again" he voice sofened sadly.

It's true. Just like how Zero became obsessed with Giratina and the reversed world Dawn became obsessed, yet not crazy over Zero. Dawn was only concerned about his well being. Brock told her that she was thinking too much about a man that barely aknowledged her back then.

Dawn became furious thinking back at Brock telling her that. Sometimes she thought he was right, and to make it worse Ash even agreed. These days Dawn never paid any attention to anyone else because Dawn's always letting depression suck her in with tiny bad thoughts of Zero. Which is really disapointing since many boys came after her. She turned them all down. Of course it's because of Zero, but even so she didn't really like Zero like _that_. It was just depression rejecting all of her oppurtunities with romance. Though she didn't really know how she felt about him, he IS always on her mind and she does worry about him.

A knock on the door interuppted her train of thought.

"Come in" Dawn grumbled.

The door opened, It was Ash.

_Crap, _ Dawn thought.

"You ready yet?" The trainer asked.

"Yep!" Dawn chirped, "It's a new day! I'm ready for that contest!" Dawn got up skipping out of the hotel room.

Ash smiled, poor him. He didn't know the cause behind her sudden cheeriness. Just like Brock, he just _expected_ Dawn to just "let it go" Ash left the room and went looking for Brock, to tell him that there's no sign of Dawn still depressed about _him _again.

_**Later...**_

Dawn made it to the final round. She once again competed against May still currently too, the heat was on. Her mind half focused on the contest and half made up scenrios of how Zero could possibly be doing.

Was he still insane? Was he even as crazy as she thought? Is he living a normal life now? Is he still living in Giratina's distorted world?

She hoped not.

Due to her lack of concentration, she caused her Piplup to knock itself on the ground. Dawn shook her head and pulled it together. Swiftly commanding Piplup. The brunette opponent in front of her smiled, for a second there she was about to think Dawn had lost it.

In the end Dawn came out the victor. Dawn won the ribbon and put it in her ribbon case. She took another glance at it, the ribbon was white.

_Zero's hair is white..._

"Hey Dawn" A male voice called.

"Hi Ash" Dawn replied.

"You won!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yea..." Dawn looked down.

"Hey, you alright Dawn?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine!" Dawn perked up quickly looking at Ash, "No need to worry!"

Ash looked down at Dawn's left hand, she was clenching it. The last time she did that was when she lost in a contest. What could be the problem now? She won.

"Congraduations Dawn!"

Dawn looked behind Ash, "Thanks May"

"Hey" May said, "Something wrong?" May held her shoulder.

Dawn forced a giggle, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Ash and May looked at each other, confused.

"I see" May said, "overwhelmed by the fact you won huh?"

"Yea!" Dawn nodded smiling.

Ash laughed, "This contest must be really special to you huh?"

"Mm'hmm! Um..." Dawn's voice cracked, "I gotta go!" she ran off.

"Eh?" Ash blurted out dumbly, "Hey!"

_There must be something more...much more to the reason why, Zero is the cause of this, _Dawn tought as she ran towards the balcony, _much more than simply worried about his well being, _hot tears streamed down her face, _maybe were all right...I'm thinking about him too much...but I can't stop! Now...everyone thinks I'm all better...I've fooled everyone, _The sun near the balcony got brighter as she ran closer to it. Once Dawn finally made it, she screamed, "I have to start this over..." Dawn spoke softly wiping away tears, "I need help..."

_**Even later...**_

A stormed rolled in for the first time in the distortion world. Thunder clapped, Zero stayed in his shuttle. He had no company since Infi was the only thing that shut down in the ship while everything else seemed to strangly make it through the damage. He decided on something, maybe he should turn himself in. Nobody had ever found him. If he turned himself in he'd be in jail but at least there were people and it was more lively. Zero started typing on the computer in the ship, he put on his seat belt and the shuttle dashed its way out of Giratina's dark world.

In no time he was in lake valor, officer Jenny quickly spotted him since he landed in front of her car.

"Zero? Is that you?" Officer Jenny asked.

He nodded and explained everything to her.

"I see" She said, "I'll take you in then" she handcuffed his hands together.

Two male cops stood beside him, depite that he was the one to turn himself in they made sure he wouldn't try to get away.

Meanwhile, Ash, Dawn, May and Brock came out of the contest hall. They were heading to the seven star restuarant. As usual Dawn had wore that worn-out smile she couldn't keep up with anymore but it was a start, to go out and get back to her normal self without faking it.

There was a flash of white hair in the corner of Dawn's eye, she turned back.

Three cops were holding a guy in a Giratina-like suit.

_Was that..._

Dawn could have ignored it and carried on, but this was too good to pass up.

"Zero!" Dawn called out.

"Turn me around" Zero demanded. They did as he wished.

Running towards him was the same blue-haired girl who tried to reason with him a few years ago.

_It is him! _Dawn thought.

Dawn took two steps and found herself held back.

"Dawn no!" Brock yelled at her.

"But-"

"Its not Zero!" Ash said.

"Your not even looking at him!" Dawn shouted

Zero took a step but Jenny turned him back, "Zero you can talk to her when she visits you" Jenny said, "Lets move out!"

Zero looked down, he didn't have an interaction with that group in a while but Dawn will find him someday. He was sure of that. But he didn't come here for her, so she needed to stay away.

Dawn broke away from Brock and ran towards the policemen, "Hey! Zero!" Dawn shouted.

"He needs to be taken to jail young lady" Officer Jenny said coldy, "Go back to palying with your friends or something"

"Yea"

Dawn turned around.

_Ugh not him again_.

Brock walked towards Jenny, "I'm sorry if Dawn caused you any trouble" Brock told her.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You too Brock" Jenny glared.

May pulled Brock away and Ash had to pull Dawn away too.

"Hey, who's Zero?" May brought up.

"We'll explain later, for now. I'll just say he's a guy Dawn stopped obsessing over until now" Ash told her.

"Humph." Dawn turned away from Ash.

_**In jail...**_

A male cop pushed Zero in the jail cell. Surprisingly, he was glad to be here. He layd down on the bottom of the bunk bed the jail provided. Its been a while since he laid on a bed.

"There's still...something more" Zero said to himself, "I'll find out...after my time in here is done" he yawned.

Zero closed his eyes and turned his back to the bars.

_**With the group**_

May looked at Dawn with deep concern. Did Dawn...like him? Now that they mention it, She always heard Ash and Brock argue with Dawn about how she should stop thinking about this "Zero" guy and that she barely even knew him back then.

At the restaurant, nobody said a single word. Except or unless they were ordering.

"Can you tell me more about this Zero guy?" May manged to ask.

"Ask Brock" Ash grumbled.

May turned to Brock.

"Ask Dawn" Brock turned away from May.

May frowned and looked at Dawn, "Who is he?"

"Zero...he was a villain as crazy as Cyrus, but he seemed different" Dawn admitted.

"Yea, in age" Ash rolled his eyes.

Dawn ignored him, "He wanted Giratina's power, he wanted to live in the reversed world. He didn't know what he was doing...I tried to talk him out of it..."

May frowned as Dawn kept talking, why did she have so much concern for him, if he did things just like any other evil orginization?

"I-I don't wanna talk about this anymore" Dawn said, "If I explain anymore I'll get even worse remarks from _them_" Dawn glared at Ash and Brock.

"I see, I'm sorry" May apoligized.

In return, Dawn replied to her with cold silence.

May got the message and grumbled.

_There must be...something more...to the reason why I think about him so much...and I barely know him. Maybe my thoughts towards Zero...are something more...I hope Zero realizes that there's something more in his life._


End file.
